stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2379
Events *Banshee Squadron is briefly disbanded and the pilots reassigned. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) *The completes its tour on the front lines defending the Iconian Gateway. (Star Trek: Excelsior) *'Aboard the :' **The makes contact with the Malon Cooperative. Captain Vanessa Yates is instrumental in helping the Malon to work out a recycling program with help from the United Federation of Planets. However, the Malon soon go back on their word. (Star Trek Crusader) **The answers a distress call from a distant asteroid belt from Dexa. She informs the Expedition that several Malon ships are dumping massive amounts of radioactive waste in the belt, and weakening their defensive shields. It is learned that the Malon involved in this illegal dumping were hired by Nocono in an attempt to force the Talaxians out of New Talaxia. Ambassador Neelix makes a formal request of Captain Yates for Federation assistance. After a conference with Starfleet Command, it is decided that the colony would be redesignated Deep Space 10 and a space station be constructed to make a more pronounced Federation presence. (Star Trek Crusader) *Lei and Raiden arrive from the year 2004, becoming separated after a Reman warbird attack. Raiden warps away in Kelik's Timeship, and Lei is rescued by Jackie aboard the Runabout . (Star Trek: Reloaded: "Chapter 2") *The Romulan edition of World of Warcraft Volume 2 is released. ( ) ;January *In the ''Pendragon'' timeline: **The is launched on her shakedown cruise. She survives an attempt at sabotage. Timothy Sinclair is reinstated and becomes the Pendragon s commanding officer. The Pendragon later attends the commissioning ceremony of the new Deep Space 9. ( : "True North," "Restoration") **The [[USS Advantage (NCC-71717)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Advantage]], [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Cantabrian]], [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Cuxhaven]], [[USS Hope (NCC-57371)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Hope]], [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Prospect-A]], [[USS Seoul (NCC-57382)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Seoul]] and [[USS Winterthur (NCC-28405)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Winterthur]] all attend the commissioning ceremony of the new Deep Space 9. After the ceremony and celebrations are over, Cuxhaven commanding officer Daniel Radke holds a meeting with the commanding officers of those craft about his double's information on the possible M'Tar influence on the ever-increasingly violent Myhr'an. Admiral John Greene assigns the ships, sans the Cuxhaven, to a task force to investigate -- Radke joins the Cantabrian crew as an adviser to Captain Noah Wrightson -- but they engage the Myhr'an in orbit of Federation planet Rhaandaran as the latter attempt to destroy the planet. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") ;March *A large temporal rift forms near Narendra III. The and investigate, only to find King Gordan of the Gordarions' egg-ship sitting next to it. While dealing with them, Kayl and Klokian encounter the rift and are sent into the past (2344) along with the Captain. Stuck, 35 years in the past, both Klokian and Kayl eventually become parents to RaeLuna. Consequently, in the present, RaeLuna and her android companion, Trunks, join the crew of the Phoenix-X. ( : "Occurrence, Part I & II") ;June * 28 June: Wesley Crusher sleeps for the first time in the presence of The Traveler (Interphases: Imprecision). * 30 June: Wesley Crusher attends the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi, and meets his future wife, Lakeisha Warren, who is playing french horn in the Starfleet Academy band. (Interphases: Overture) ;July *'4 July:' The Star Triangle Advanced Guard is formed. (Adventures of STAG) *'5 July:' Wesley Crusher writes to Lakeisha Warren, asking to see her (Interphases: Overture). *'8 July:' Wesley Crusher and Lakeisha Warren meet at Starfleet Academy at her dormitory. (Interphases: Overture). ;Mid-2379 *The starship is damaged in a collision with a neutronic fuel carrier near the colony of New Gibraltar. The starship enters drydock at Utopia Planitia and, once there, extensive damage to the vessel's spaceframe inflicted during the Dominion War is discovered. The starship remains in repair for almost a full year. Captain Virgil D. Kane is relieved of command. (Star Trek: Dauntless) ;Late 2379 *The undergoes an extensive, three-month refit (2379-2380), becoming the starship prototype. *'Stardate 56844.9:' Captain Jonathan Hunt comes out of a four-year coma and regains command of the , which had just completed a major refit. (Star Trek: New Order) *'Stardate 56996.8:' The dodges the explosion of class M planet that may have possibly been created by a Genesis device. (Star Trek: Resurrections) Births Deaths *Lieutenant Commander Data, operations manager and appointed first officer aboard the starship , is killed while destroying the Reman flagship Scimitar and the thalaron weapon on board. ( ) *Colonel William Love dies in Marine Neutralization Operation at a known Orion smuggling holding facility on Tarkana IV. (Star Trek Crusader) *Kelsi Nielsen -- one of the earliest proponents for counseling services on Federation starships -- dies of natural causes at the age of 141. (Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force: Beyond the Edge of Forever) *In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, Svek is killed while infiltrating a Tal Shiar armada near the Demilitarized Zone. Timothy Sinclair returns his katra to Vulcan, where it is placed in the Hall of Ancient Thought. (Star Trek: Pendragon: "In Darkness Find Me"; "Twilight's Call") Assignments and promotions *Lieutenant Commander Chase Braga is assigned as the Chief Medical Officer of the . ( ) *Captain Jonathan Hunt comes out of a four-year coma and regains command of the , which had just completed a major refit. (Star Trek: New Order) * Martin Madden is assigned as first officer of the . ( ) *In the ''Pendragon'' timeline: **Timothy Sinclair returns to active duty and assumes command of the . ( ) **Other personnel assigned to the Pendragon include: ***Lieutenant Svek, as Chief Engineer ***Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker, as Security Chief ***Lieutenant j.g. Christina Canapp, as Chief Medical Officer ***Lieutenant Joshua Hofmann, as Chief Helmsman ***Lieutenant Commander Mary Barranco, as Operations Officer ***Lieutenant Kiley Thoren, as Ship's Counselor ***Ensign Jason Bartholomew, as Transporter Chief **Daniel Radke is reassigned from the [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Cuxhaven]]'s commanding officer to an adviser aboard the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)#Star Trek: Pendragon|USS Cantabrian]]. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity")